Hydraulic fracturing has been commonly used by the oil and gas industry to stimulate production of hydrocarbon producing wells, such as oil and/or gas wells. Hydraulic fracturing, sometimes called “fracing” or “fracking” is the process of injecting fracturing fluid into a wellbore to fracture the subsurface geological formations and release hydrocarbons. The fracturing fluid is pumped into a wellbore at a pressure sufficient to cause fissures within the underground geological formations. Once inside the wellbore, the fracturing fluid fractures the underground formation. The fracturing fluid may include water, various chemical additives, and proppants that promote the extraction of the hydrocarbon reserves, such as oil and/or gas. Proppants, such as fracturing sand, prevent fissures and fractures in the underground formation from closing; thereby, allowing the formation to remain open so that hydrocarbons flow through the hydrocarbon wells.
Implementing fracturing operations at well sites requires extensive investment in equipment, labor, and fuel. A typical fracturing operation uses fracturing equipment, personnel to operate and maintain the fracturing equipment, large amounts of fuel to power the fracturing operations, and relatively large volumes of fracturing fluids. As such, planning for fracturing operations is complex and encompasses a variety of logistical challenges that include minimizing the on-site area or “footprint” of the fracturing operations, providing adequate power and/or fuel to continuously power the fracturing operations, increasing the efficiency of the hydraulic fracturing equipment, and reducing the environmental impact resulting from fracturing operations. Thus, numerous innovations and improvements of existing fracturing technology are needed to address the variety of complex and logistical challenges faced in today's fracturing operations.